


Draco’s pale for a reason (Iron deficiency)

by berthinem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also this is my first time writing smut, Draco is being snarky, Drarry, M/M, There’s biting, Vampire Harry, Why?, Yes Harry is a vampire, and then Harry ties him up (kinda), cause I wanted him to be, kudos and comments appreciated, shameless self promoting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berthinem/pseuds/berthinem
Summary: Harry’s a vampire, Draco has blood. (Even though his blood is fucked up)Pure smut, with some sassiness in between.





	Draco’s pale for a reason (Iron deficiency)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to 'The good, the bad and the dirty' and 'Don’t threaten me with a good time' by Panic! At The Disco. 
> 
> Also, I have iron deficiency and low blood pressure. Because of this, I am literally pale as paper. Thought it would make sense for Draco to have it too.

“I have an iron deficiency you know, and low blood pressure” Draco was sprawled across the bed, shirtless. His trousers were hanging low on his hips, and pale skin glowed in the light from the night lamp. He looked delicious. 

“Really? I would have never thought”

“There is a reason I am this pale you know.” He had a smirk displayed across his face. 

“Does that mean you faint a lot? Because I’m down with you literally falling into my arms” Harry crawled across the bed, his feet and hands on either side of Draco. 

“I do have the common sense to sit down when I start feeling dizzy” His pupils had blown out, and Harry could hear his pulse rasing. His gums tingled, and his fangs grew. 

“Or lay down” He suggested. Draco snorted, and swatted him on the chest. Harry snatched his arms, and pulled them over his head. 

Leaning down to whisper into Draco’s ear, he said.   
“Keep them there, if you can”. 

Draco took a shuddering breath, curling nimble fingers around the headboard. Harry leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Draco’s throat as he hummed in appreciation. He took a deep breath, the sweet aroma of Draco’s scent enveloping him. He could feel his lovers erection through their trousers, the feeling impossibly arousing. As he nosed against Draco’s throat, he let his fangs graze against pale skin. His hands roamed across a strong chest, down sensitive sides. Draco groaned impatiently, silently telling him to hurry up. He chuckled, and in one swift motion, took a hold of Draco’s hair to gain access to his throat, and bit down. 

Draco arched off the bead, a loud moan coming from his throat. Harry took long swallows, as he pressed their cocks together. He could feel the muscles underneath him tensing up, and knew they wouldn’t last long. He reached up to pinch Draco’s sensitive nipples. Draco groaned, and writhed on the bed, struggling to keep hold of the headboard. 

Harry could taste Draco’s orgasm coming closer. He let go of Draco’s hair, to nudge his legs up around his hips for better access. They moved together desperately, and together they reached their peak. Harry’s vision went white with pleasure, and he could hear Draco shouting his name as he came. 

When it was over, he licked the puncture wounds shut, and Draco let go of the headboard. Harry slumped against his chest, panting hard. The taste of blood was still lingering on his tongue. 

“I found your blood tasted amazing anyways”

Draco snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, and my second time writing fanfiction. Please don’t judge me too hard. I also wrote it in the span of 30 minutes.


End file.
